replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Turi
Tim Turi is a former Associate Editor at Game Informer. Tim, along with Dan Ryckert and Andrew Reiner, was one of the founders of Replay. Tim was known for making puns and praising (or actually singing) music from different video games (usually Sonic) during Replays/Super Replays. During the Super Replays of Resident Evil 2 , Overblood , Mega Man Legends , Galerians , OverBlood 2, Cyberia , Cyberia 2 , Illbleed , Raw Danger , Michigan: Report from Hell , Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition , and Martian Gothic: Unification , he was "on the sticks" while the other guests provided commentary. Tim was the most called upon stick player, mainly because he had a more patience than other editors. Tim was also the co-host of The Game Informer Show, along with Ben Hanson , after the departure of former host Matt Helgeson . Tim was known for his skill in games, particularly with Capcom games such as Mega Man. He also was berated and ridiculed for his expansive knowledge of the Sonic the Hedgehog series by other staff members, as he was the only one who even noticed the character's redesign with Sonic Adventure. Tim is also a fan of heavy metal music, as evidenced by his discussion of Pantera during an episode of the Game Informer Show and his wearing a Kalmah shirt during an episode of Super Replay. Tim left Game Informer on February 19, 2016 to take a new position in San Francisco. His last appearance on Replay was the Sega 32X Spectacular, featuring Knuckles' Chaotix, Star Wars Arcade, Kolibri, Tempo, Cosmic Carnage, and Spider-Man: Web of Fire. His last appearance on Super Replay was the final episode of Martian Gothic: Unification. Replay Appearances *Twisted Metal 1-4 *Replay: Jaws Unleashed *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi *Replay: DuckTales *Apocalypse *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter *ActRaiser *Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *Spyro the Dragon *Replay: Earthworm Jim *Superman: The New Superman Adventures *Zombie Revenge *Super Mario Sunshine *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman *Pokémon Snap *Grabbed by the Ghoulies *Devil May Cry *Mister Mosquito *Tomb Raider *Enter the Matrix *Medal of Honor *Revolution X *Syphon Filter *Haunting Starring Polterguy *Metroid II: Return of Samus *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 *McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure *Gex: Enter the Gecko *Swashbucklers: Blue vs. Grey *ObsCure *WWF No Mercy *Castlevania *Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure *Super Star Wars *Crystal's Pony Tale *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Glover *Altered Beast *Crash Bandicoot *Resident Evil Survivor *Grand Theft Auto 2 *NARC *Ape Escape *QuackShot *Metal Warriors *Wild 9 *Luigi's Mansion *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Splinter Cell *Zone of the Enders *EyeToy: Operation Spy *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Sonic Adventure *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Aladdin *Donkey Kong Country *Breath of Fire *Castlevania: Bloodlines *Fester's Quest *Mega Man 2 *Ecco the Dolphin *Army Men 3D *Silent Hill *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Star Fox Adventures *Quest 64 *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Super Mario 64 *The Thing *Replay: Max Payne *The Hobbit *Replay: Brave Fencer Musashi *Cold Fear *GoldenEye 007 *Bubsy 3D Super Replay Appearances *Super Replay: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Episode 1 *Super Replay: Resident Evil 2 - Host and "on the sticks" *Super Replay: Super Mario Bros. 3 - Episode 2 *Super Replay: OverBlood - Co-Host with Dan Ryckert *Super Replay: Mega Man Legends - Co-Host with Andrew Reiner *Super Replay: Galerians - Co-Host with Phil Kollar *Super Replay: The Legend of Zelda - Episode 2 *Super Replay: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Episode 4 *Super Replay: OverBlood 2 - Co-Host with Dan Ryckert and Andrew Reiner Trivia *Tim is a huge Sonic fan. *Tim is also a Mega Man fan. *Tim is apparently a huge fan of video game music and can hum or sing most Sonic tunes after hearing the name. *Is well versed in the "Suvival Horror" genre of video games, and therefore plays most of them chosen for Replay and Super Replay. In his Guiness attempt for Survival Horror, he did a knife-only run of RE1. *Participated in both of the guiness world record attempts. In the Super Smash Bros. Brawl attempt, he and Jeff Cork both wanted to continue past the 30 hour mark, but stopped as a group. During the second attempt, he achieved the longest marathon on a Resident Evil game, playing for 27 hours. He barely beat the record the second time, backing out before any other member. *Stated on the Yoshi's Island Super Replay that he dislikes Kyle Hilliard. However, he was joking. *Tail of the Sun is the only Super Replay he hasn't starred on. *Tim designed his very own Sonic character once. *Tim is one of 8 editors participating in the Super Replay Showdown. The game that he is campaigning for is Crash Bandicoot because, as he reveals, he has never played and beated the game, despite his Naughty Dog love. Tim defeated Kyle in the first round of the showdown, and faced off against Ben Reeves on March 24th. However, he crashed out in this round, losing 3-1 to Ben in a 'first to three' tournement of the PC game Sumotori, much to Tim's disgust. *Tim had a childhood crush on Lola Bunny, from Space Jam. *Tim is a self-professed "gore hound." *Tim played Ride to Hell: Retribution in its entirety during an all night live stream. Category:Former Game Informer staff